The Fruit of Hell
by Tapix
Summary: "The blood was so dark, so red, and he couldn't get enough..." Ryou develops a dark side after constant beatings from Bakura. Kirai is so horrible and insane. So full of hate. M for rape, gore, and character death.
1. Hate

The blood was everywhere.

It covered the walls, the ceiling, the bodies piled on the floor… Everything was a mass of red, sticky hell. A dark snarl issued from somewhere in the shadows. A snarl coated with mirth.

The demon stepped out of the shadows. Its claws, long nails issuing from its human hands, were coated in gore. A pair of red eyes flashed from under a mass of dark, lustrous hair that fell almost to its ankles. Its shirt, once white with faded stripes of blue, was almost completely covered in dirt and blood. Its white pants were a muddy brown color.

It looked up at a certain place by the high ceiling, where a metal grille walkway extended from a crude wooden door. A figure with stark white hair that contrasted greatly to the room's darkness stood at the end of the walkway. His dark brown eyes were wide as he observed the scene below him. They saw a glint of red in that dark corner and darted to it, making out the terrifying figure.

The monster stepped forward into the dim light of the few fluorescent bulbs that survived the battle. It was so like a man, and yet so not like a man. Its pale albino skin stood out against its ebony hair, and its face was so human, so innocent, for one second, until it split into a wide grin full of jagged teeth and fangs to kill. And it hissed in a snakelike voice that was neither male nor female: "Leave this place and you shall be spared, Thief King."

It started to laugh, an insane chuckle that began in its stomach and rumbled up its throat, turning into a scream of bloodlust. The creature lunged at the nearest body and tore the corpse's chest open to reveal a mass of bloodied organs. It cracked the rib cage in two and reached through the blood, grabbing the heart. Screeching with triumph, it bit deep into the life-giving organ, gore running over its face, into its mouth, across its tongue, down its throat. The demon lusted in the feel of the dead organ between its teeth. The thing was like a bloodied apple to the beast.

Like the Fruit of Hell.

* * *

Ryou woke with a start, crying out sharply and sitting up. His hand was clenched tightly to his blanket, knuckles white. Glancing about, he relaxed when he realized that it was just a dream. _A dream, and nothing more._ How cliché.

But still… this dream, reoccurring almost every night since that day two weeks ago… Ryou didn't even what to think about it. It was too much. He got up, knowing that sleep wouldn't come quickly and that even if it did, he would jus get thrown out of bed by a certain vengeful spirit.

_Speak of the devil,_ Ryou thought as he heard the front door of his apartment slam. _Literally._ He glanced about, but the footfalls in the hall were almost to his doo. With nowhere to run, he backed into the corner and sat on the ground, curling into a ball in the feeble attempt to stay hidden. This, of course, was much in vain.

The door banged open, and in staggered a drunken Bakura, empty bottle in one hand. "Ryou," he sang in a sickly sweet voice. "I know you're in there, Ryou," he hissed. The white-haired man violently threw aside his glass bottle, which broke on the wall with a shatter. He stumbled farther into the room, glanced about, then ran at Ryou with surprising speed and kicked him in the ribs. "Get up," Bakura grunted. When Ryou's only response was to tremble in fear and squeak, Bakura snapped his foot hard against Ryou's side and yelled, "Get UP, you lazy son of a bitch!"

Ryou could not move, as always. The terror running through him was too great to fight. He yelped in fear as he was roughly hoisted by his collar and thrown onto the bed, banging his head against the wooden headboard. He blacked out for a few moments, and when he came to, his shirt was gone and he had chains wrapped around his hands and the bed. "Wha-!" he squeaked. He knew what was coming, of course, and wished desperately that it wouldn't.

Suddenly, there was a weight on top of Ryou. He looked down to see Bakura planted firmly on his lower half. "Let's have some FUN, Ryou," Bakura breathed into his ear, and then bit into his neck.

The pain was so bright, so intense. He wasn't sure how he could take it. All Ryou could feel were the claws running down the many scars on his back from nights of torture, teeth biting into his fragile skin, and the fingers…

He couldn't take it. That was the answer. He didn't know why, but on this night of all nights, he just couldn't handle it any more.

"Stop…" he whimpered, then: "S-stop it now-!" When Bakura did not comply, Ryou felt something stir within him, something dark and evil and fresh. He did not fight it. He let the rage wash over him, like that night just over two weeks ago, when he had…

He had what?

Ryou still wasn't sure what had happened that night. All he knew was that the same thing was happening again, and this time, he would get that bastard.

"Augh!" Ryou screamed as his back arched with the power. Suddenly, red light exploded from his body, the force of it knocking Bakura to the ground. The shock was evident on his face as he looked at Ryou's changing form. And Ryou was changing immensely. His nails were growing into insane claws, his hair becoming wild and tangle and turning black from the roots. His eyes were closed as he jerked in his restraints. His hair finished changing and Ryou stopped struggling. But this creature lying on the bed, passed out, was not Ryou. It wasn't even human. Its breath came in ragged pants, and Bakura could see that its teeth were perhaps sharper than its claws.

The creature's eyes flew open. The red irises darted about the room, cloudy and unseeing. For a few seconds it did not seem to notice Bakura, but its eyes soon cleared and it started struggling against the restraints. It pulled and strained, and finally, the headboard cracked and came away. The chains fell to the floor as the demon stood. It towered over Bakura, hissing in bloodlust. Then it spoke in that creepy voice: "Bakura, Thief Lord of Ancient Egypt and terrorist of Domino City, the devil sends his warmest regards." The creature's tone was laced with an icy sarcasm not lost on Bakura. "I do hope that you do not die in the next few months, for they will be extremely fulfilling." The monsterous being chuckled darkly.

"Who-who are you?" Bakura whispered a not just a bit fearfully.

In one swift movement, the creature had lifted him up by the collar much as he had done to Ryou a few minutes ago. Or was this Ryou…? The monster stared deep into his terrified eyes, brilliant red on dark brown. "Are you sure you want to know the answer to that question…?" it asked curiously. Bakura nodded hesitantly and was instantly throw into the wall. His skull cracked against the plaster, leaving a large hole.

"Most," the creature started, "know me simply as 'The Demon'. But there are some," the creature paused, eyes widening, "who call me… Kirai." With those words, Kirai stumbled over to the bed and collapsed, its hair returning to normal length and color, its body becoming Ryou's once more.

* * *

Me: Well… what do you think?

Bakura: …Ouch.

Me: Shut up, Bakura.


	2. Pain

**Me: Kirai wants me to tell you that he does, in fact, have a specified gender. He is male. As you can probably tell.**

**Kirai: I AM just Ryou in a very hate-filled state…**

**Me: Whatever. So yeah, I'll start referring to him as 'he' instead of 'it'. Thanks.**

**(Oh, by the way, Bakura and Yami do have their own bodies in this fic. HOWEVER, they can choose to share a body with their original hikari too, if they wish it. The hikari has to let them meld into their bodies, though, so Bakura always has his own body.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Seriously. Else this wouldn't be called a FANFICTION.**

* * *

Ryou was so tired at school the next day. He could barely pay attention to his classes, and his eyelids kept drooping closed. What was wrong with him? Sleep had never been an issue before.

He was unusually quiet around his friends, even more so than ever. No one really seemed to notice except for a certain spiky-haired boy. Yugi couldn't stop feeling that something was dreadfully wrong with his friend. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He cornered Ryou in the hall after school and asked him to come out behind the building. Ryou hesitantly followed.

When they had reached the space between two of the school buildings, Yugi spun around and said accusingly, "What's wrong?" His violet eyes were dark with worry, and his hair blew in the breeze that spun through the alley.

Ryou stared at him, startled. "W-what makes you think there's anything wrong?" he asked quietly, the fear of being found out showing clearly in his eyes. He didn't want to endure the spirit's torture, but at the same time knew what would come if he told.

Yugi sighed. "Don't cover up for the spirit. If he's hurting you again…" Yugi trailed off as his eyes grew wide. He stared down at Ryou's midriff, some of which was being exposed by the whistling wind blowing through the narrow alleyway. Ryou looked down and saw what he was looking at: dark, purple bruises adorned his ribs, his stomach, his hips. He hurriedly pulled his shirt down, but the damage was done.

"He HAS been beating you again!" Yugi yelled, but it was not Yugi's voice. Yami had taken over and was in a fit of rage, his red eyes flashing maliciously. "That bastard, I'll kill him!" He started running towards one end of the alley.

"No!" Ryou cried suddenly. He didn't want the Pharaoh to get hurt. Yami turned to him, eyes wide. "You…you'll… he'll DO something to you." Ryou didn't quite know how to explain his fear of Bakura. It was not easy to recognize, and even harder to put a name to. No, it was more irrational than anything else. "Please, you have to understand." His mahogany eyes clouded over with worry.

Yami stared at him for a long moment, and then relaxed slightly. "If that is what you wish," he sighed **(A/N: ENTEI MOMENT FTW!)**. He started off down the alley at a slower pace, turning around only to add, "Just tell me if you want any help." Ryou waved and walked in the opposite direction, showing the Pharaoh that his decision was indisputable. Yami stopped and watched him go, murmuring to Yugi via the mind link, /Do you think I should follow him?/ Yugi only mumbled, /Yes,/ for he was half-asleep.

Yami silently trialed Ryou as the boy took various back-alley shortcuts through town. He was almost caught once when one of Ryou's bags split and the papers flew out behind him. Fortunately, the Pharaoh ducked behind a trash can just in time. "Fuck!" Ryou cursed under his breath, then gathered up his things quickly and kept moving.

He was in the middle of a dank, narrow street when a shadow moved out in front of him. "Ryou…" it called in a sickly sweet voice. The form stepped into the light, white hair flowing out behind him. "I'm here, Ryou…"

* * *

At this point, Yami was still a ways behind, trying not to be seen. He had almost run into a gang of muscle men, and had crouched behind a dumpster for a while, hoping his hair wasn't sticking up. The men had taken a while to move on, and Yami wasn't sure where Ryou had gone. He glanced around, waiting for a flash of white hair, a movement in the distance…

* * *

Meanwhile, Bakura had flung Ryou's bags to the side and was currently sitting on top of the frightened boy, who was whimpering pitifully. "Shh," Bakura soothed. "I just want to have my fun. I didn't get it last night." The thief bent over and forced his mouth upon Ryou's, biting the younger boy's lips in a mad, lust-filled frenzy. He moved to Ryou's neck, licking along the collarbone and then sinking his teeth deep into a tender spot. The teen cried out in pain, writhing under his captor but unable to break free.

"N-no," he whispered. He didn't want this. He never wanted to bear this. His hate and anger for this being, this vile creature that was using his newly-found body to torture him, boiled up through his insides and washed over his brain. He did not try to fight the inevitable change; he welcomed it and secretly hoped to join the fun. He closed his eyes, and the hate burst forth, knocking Bakura to the side.

When Ryou arose, he was no longer Ryou. His hair flowed almost to his knees today, longer than yesterday. It fell around his blood red eyes in waves of midnight black, contrasting sharply to the pale skin. Kirai stood for a moment, not moving, relishing the feel of his graceful body, and then he grinned from ear to ear, an insane grin full of jagged teeth. The demon being chuckled and raised one clawed hand to his face, hissing, "Let the true fun… begin."

Kirai advanced to the unconscious form on the ground. As he stared down at his would-be captor, he giggled madly, his grin still lopsidedly plastered on his beast-like face. Suddenly, his expression changed to one of rage and he screamed, "Get up!" Kirai aimed a kick at Bakura's head…

…and instantly jumped back as a knife swished past his face. The thief had only been pretending to be unconscious. He now stood a small ways away, knife in hand. His eyes glared daggers at Kirai, who just smiled and picked up the knife that had become embedded in the wall next to him. He then looked at Bakura and sneered, "Now, THIS is more like it." Moving the knife to the other hand, the demon snarled, "Bring it on," and lunged.

The air became a whirl of fighting. Kirai dove in and swiped at Bakura's face, but was parried away by one of the spirit's large steak knives. This jarred his fighting hand, leaving the demon confused for half a second. Bakura took advantage of this moment and threw another knife at Kirai, succeeding to stab him in the arm. Kirai howled in pain and rage, reaching over and pulling the knife out of his arm. "You… little… FUCKER!" he shrieked, advancing on the white-haired man. Bakura pulled out another knife to make the fight even.

They lunged at each other again, falling into an intricate battle dance. One would dive forward and the other would fall back, only to jump forward again and restart to process. This went on for a long while until Kirai managed to duck underneath Bakura's outstretched arm and drive one of his knives deep into his ribcage, hitting a bone and making the white-haired man scream. Bakura dropped his knives and fell to his knees, eyes rolling from the pain. Kirai stood in front of him, stock still, for a one second before dropping his other knife and pulling the first one out of Bakura. He threw this one to the side and pushed the spirit to a laying-down position, settling himself on top of Bakura's hips.

"Now," he whispered darkly to the whimpering man, "you shall receive the three course meal."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Bakura made himself ask.

"Oh, you don't know?" Ryou's dark alter ego chuckled. "I'm surprised. You have been dealing it to me for some time now." As he said these words, his eyes went brown and he spoke in Ryou's voice. "Heh heh," Ryou chuckled, filled with dark mirth at the sight of his tormenter falling to pieces. He closed his eyes and shuddered, reopening them to show the world that he had turned into Kirai once more. The demon leaned down until his fangs were at Bakura's neck. "I guess I will have to enlighten you, then."

"The first course," he snarled unexpectedly, "is hate. You have been growing this seed in me for a while now, and I hope you feel it the same in your body. I planted the seed of loathing in your mind when I first appeared, two weeks ago." Kirai laughed a little as he said this, realizing that it was true: he had first emerged on that night two weeks ago. The demon (and Ryou) remembered it now: He had fed pleasantly and would need to feed again soon. As he thought this, Bakura's blood-scent started to smell even more enticing than it ever had. He ran his tongue over the veins in the other man's neck.

"The second course," Kirai continued, "is pain." He raked his claws down Bakura's side as he said this, drawing a loud scream from the man. "You shall feel this pain tonight, and tomorrow night, and the next night after that…" Suddenly, Bakura felt serrated teeth sink into the soft skin of his neck and let out a howl. He arched his spine and struggled in a feeble attempt to get free, but to no avail. Kirai hung on tight, refusing to let go of his precious prize. Unnoticed by either of them, something it the entranceway to the alley moved.

Finally, the demon released Bakura's neck, and the white-haired thief stopped writhing and screaming. Gore covering his lips and red eyes hazed with bloodlust, Kirai whispered in a tone that suggested finality, "And the last course…" he trailed off, then chuckled. "I think you know what that one is." He bit Bakura then, right over his heart, and raked his claws down the other's back, relishing the shrieks and cries that he was inducing. The word went unspoken from either of their mouths, but it hung over their heads, a silent specter: _Death._

Something moved in the shadows. Out of nowhere, Kirai pushed Bakura away and flung himself in the opposite direction. A knife was sticking out of the wall that had been behind their bodies. Face not hiding his shock, Kirai got to his feet and saw who had thrown the object…

* * *

Yami ran down the alleys, ducking this way and that, trying to find the source of the high-pitched screams that he was sure belonged to Ryou. He glanced around, narrowing his eyes so to cut through the gloom, when he saw a flash of white against black. Creeping forward slowly, he could make out a dark voice saying, "You shall feel this pain tonight, and tomorrow night, and the next night after that…" Watching with fearful eyes, Yami saw the one with black hair bend down and bite into Ryou's flesh, clawing at his back.

/Yugi!/ Yami called to his hikari. /It's not Bakura who's tormenting Ryou./ The red-eyed spirit heard Yugi gasp as he saw what was happening. /Can you stop them?/ his fearful voice called across the mind link. /I will try,/ Yami responded. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife with an intricate handle. He snuck forward once more, making sure to keep to the shadows. He waited until an opportune moment presented itself. He listened as the dark-haired man snarled, "And the last course… I think you know what that one is." Yami's eyes widened. _Death._ He had to act NOW.

Leaning forward, the Pharaoh threw the knife with pinpoint accuracy. To his surprise, the attacker pushed off of Ryou, throwing himself one way and the white-haired teen the other. Both figures lay in a crumpled heap, until the one with the black hair rose looked over at Yami. "What…?" the demon being asked. Yami walked over and picked up one of the previously discarded knives lying on the ground, the blade covered in a sticky red coating. He struck a defensive stance in front of what he thought to be Ryou Bakura, but what was actually Yami Bakura. "You stay away, creature," he growled darkly at Kirai.

The demon's eyes widened. He did not want to let Bakura get away, but Ryou would not let him attack his best friend. Slowly, he backed up into another alley, then turned tail and ran, vanishing into the growing night.

Yami stared after him for a second, not quite believing that the thing was just… gone. After a long moment, the spirit turned around to help Ryou up, but found that the white-haired teen was not there. "What," Yami asked the empty alley, "is going on…?"

**

* * *

Me: YES, it's finished. God fuck it, I thought it would never be over.**

**Bakura: Wha-! Why the bloody hell would anyone mistake me for Ryou?**

**Me: You scream just like him. *.***

**Bakura: Do not!**

**Me: Yes, you do. *holds up knife* Would you like me to show you? :D**

**Bakura: …O.O No thanks.**

**Please… R&R!**

**BY THE WAY… COOKIE TO ANYONE WHO CAN TELL ME WHAT KIRAI MEANS! NO TRANSLATORS! JUST TELL ME YOUR BEST GUESS! **


	3. Death

**Me: I hope you've enjoyed the torture and blood, 'cause it's going to get a whole lot worse now.**

**Bakura: WHAT? O_O**

**Me: Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Bakura: YOU DIDN'T!**

**Me: It's what you get for being an abusive bitch. Deal with it.**

**Bakura: I don't… What… GAH! Tapix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Me: Trying to earn reprieve? *chuckles evilly* Don't think it's so easy, 'Kura…**

**Bakura: ;_;**

**Me: By the way, to ****Seto K4iba1**** on and ****Chocozcookie**** on deviantART, I love you both! You guessed Kirai's name correctly first: Hate! You both get virtual cookies! *tosses you cookies***

* * *

Yami was very troubled by what had happened last night. He needed to find out whom that strange man was that had tortured Ryou… He resolved to watch Ryou at all times to make sure that the madman did not return.

For a week, Yami split his body from Yugi's and followed the white-haired teen everywhere: school, neighborhood, home… He even stood right outside the door to the bathroom while Ryou took a piss. He did not want to see his friend hurt, or possibly killed. Yami made sure to always keep to the shadows, so he was never seen.

It was the day that the Pharaoh decided to take the night off when Bakura came back from… wherever he was hiding. He had actually been observing that Yami was trailing Ryou the whole time, and knew that the knife-wielding Pharaoh wouldn't understand when Bakura explained that HE was the victim, not Ryou.

Yami finally decided that Ryou was safe from any threat and went home to get some much-needed rest. He had been up for a solid week, after all. It was Sunday, and he figured that a person of his stature needed some sort of sleep. Yugi's eyes widened as Yami opened the front door to the game shop and stepped inside. He looked terrible: dark bags under his eyes, hair in a spiky mess, body lean and starved. He had only eaten measly crackers and water as meals every day, and he was malnourished. "Yami, you're back!" he ran over and gave his dark half a hug **(A/N: BROMANCE!)**, then stood back to get a better look at his best friend's disheveled form. "You really need to clean up and eat," Yugi decided, and led Yami to the back of the shop and up the stairs into the apartment.

* * *

Ryou was sitting at home, calmly reading a book. Night had just fallen, and the whole house was quiet but for the rustling of paper as Ryou turned the pages of his book with the utmost care. It was a very ancient book, possibly several hundred years old. He did not want to ruin it. His eyes scanned over each and every page, all of which were covered in hieroglyphs. Mumbling incoherently to himself as he read each passage, he did not hear the front door slowly creak open and closed.

Bakura was determined to get his fun tonight. He still had scratch marks etched in his back and sides, but these did not faze him. He had had worse in the past… The stab to his chest still hurt like hell, though. He was lucky that the knife had hit his rib.

When the thief stepped into the hall, Ryou froze, sitting up straight and listening to the silence, apparently hearing something. He quietly closed the book and placed it in its safe box to make sure that it would not be destroyed. Then, he stood next to his bed and waited.

Bakua turned the corner and walked through Ryou's bedroom door to find the small teen waiting for him. Chuckling, he pulled out a knife. "I'm here for my fun," he hissed maliciously. Grinning like a madman, Bakura advanced…

…and was instantly thrown back by a wall of pure, red, raw power. The bloody tinge hung in the air for a few moments, and a dark silhouette was framed in the red light. "No," the thing growled as it stepped out of the colored cloud. "It's time for MY fun." Kirai was wearing a long-sleeved shirt to conceal the stab mark in his shoulder, but he pulled this off, showing the long cut and the various other scars that Ryou had received prior to Kirai's existence. It was almost unbelievable how many there were. The demon's hair now reached his ankles, and his red eyes were already glazed with bloodlust.

"Time to feast," he hissed, striding over and picking up Bakura by the collar, only to jump back as a knife swished past his left ear. Suddenly his ear was exposed fully to the cold night air, and Kirai snarled in fury: Bakura had cut off part of his hair! Growling with rage, he snapped his hand out, closing it around the thief's wrist and twisting it hard. There was a satisfying crack as the bone broke. Bakura screamed in agony and dropped the knife, slumping forward onto the demon as the pain blanked out his thoughts for a second. Kirai took this opportunity to toss the white-haired man onto the bed, making him hit his skull against the hastily reattached headboard and snapping the wood in two. Reaching back shakily with his good hand, Bakura touched his head and felt blood gush through his fingers.

"Now," Kirai screeched in triumph, "let's restrain you, shall we?" He sat on top of Bakura, who was very weak from the frontal assault, and tied his hands up to the bedposts. He did not restrain his legs, for they would make no effort to fight under his weight. "There we go, nice and tight," the demon chuckled. "As I expect you will be. Ever been fucked, Thief King?" He took one glance at Bakura's wide eyes and got his answer. "Thought not. Always did the fucking in your relationships, then. That will change tonight, heh heh." Kirai leaned over the man's face and his eyes changed from red to brown for a moment. He stated in Ryou's voice, "And I'll be here enjoying it." He giggled maniacally and changed back to Kirai.

Ripping Bakura's shirt from his body in one fluid motion, Kirai ran his elongated claws down the man's chest, digging the nails into the skin in some places. He did not gag the thief, for the demon relished in Bakura's screams of pain. Leaning down so that his pale nose touched the other's, Kirai whispered, "Enjoy it while you can, thief. The pleasure will not last long." Taking a hold of one of Bakura's arms, he proceeded to carve the word _Hate_ into it, drawing lots of delicious red substance in the process. His dirty claws finished with their crude work quickly, and he moved to the other arm, writing _Pain_ on its unmarked surface. Bakura whimpered the whole while.

After he had succeeded, Kirai sat back to admire his handiwork. Then he looked down at his pants, which were bulging from the excitement. He proceeded to remove them, leaving himself nude. Bakura took one look and shut his eyes, readying himself for the pain and willing not to scream too loudly.

"No, no, not yet," Kirai chided the man. "I'm not done designing you." Bending over again, Kirai bit deep into the soft flesh of Bakura's stomach, earning a howl in response. Using his right fang, he etched the last step deep into Bakura's being:

_Death_

It was large and evil and wrong. It stood out amongst the other wounds, a reminder of what was to come in the near or far future.

"Now it is time," giggled Ryou, becoming his pure, innocent, smiling little self for one second before his face contorted and he sliced off Bakura's pants and undergarments. "Kekekeke," he rasped inhumanly, and thrust up and in.

It burned. Bakura could not find any other way to describe the agony, besides that it burned desperately. He had had no idea how big the demon was until the initial moment of entry. Right now Kirai was buried up to the hilt, and had no intention of drawing back. The creature's blood red eyes flashed with pure lust as he pulled back out, then pushed back in, deliberately avoiding Bakura's prostate nerve. He did not want any pleasure to be derived from this experience.

The demon being quickly picked up the pace, thrusting in and out in an almost insane manner (which, of course, it was). He screeched in pleasure as Bakura screamed in pain, and both were feeling emotions opposite the other's…

* * *

He heard the screaming and ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. Yugi trailed after, not really wanting to go, but coming along anyway out of concern for his friend and Yami. Both raced down the dark street, jackets flying out behind them and a sting of curses reaching Yugi's ears.

"I should have known… take advantage… so fucking STUPID…" the Pharaoh panted. "Fuck, Ryou… don't die on me… don't let that son of a bitch… win…"

* * *

Kirai came more quickly than either of the participants, willing or no, had expected. His orgasm was like a bomb: he literally exploded in bloodlust as it overcame any human parts of his brain. The animal in him took over, and he screamed, and bent down, and sank his teeth into Bakura's throat and pulled upwards –

…and it was over.

Blood gushed from Bakura's neck like an unholy fountain. Kirai somehow found his pants and placed them on his person before turning back to the corpse on the bed, killed instantly by his rash move. The former Thief King's eyes were wide and sightless, brown irises faded. A shocked expression was forever frozen on his face.

Kirai threw his head back and laughed, long and loud, an insane chuckle that began in its stomach and rumbled up its throat, turning into a scream of bloodlust. The creature lunged forward and ripped open Bakura's exposed chest, revealing a mass of bloodied organs. Cracking the rib cage, he reached through the gore and pulled out the heart, immediately biting into it with relish. The blood ran down his face, through his lips, over his tongue, down his throat. He ate through the fruit of hell, not noticing that he had visitors.

Yami stared at the scene in absolute horror. Ryou, torn and motionless, on the bed, and some sort of demon eating what seemed to be a human heart…

Kirai heard a noise by the door and turned, eyes widening with shock…

Yami threw his knife with utmost accuracy and saw, for just a split second, Ryou's brown eyes staring back at him from the gore-caked face…

And Kirai jolted back as the knife hit him full in the chest, the blade sinking in to the handle. He grasped at it, not believing whose it was. Staggering forward, the demon slowly became more Ryou-like again, black receding to the roots of his hair, but staying there. Kirai Ryou walked forward slowly, pulling the knife from his chest and dropping it on the ground. He staggered once, and then stood still, about six feet from Yami and Yugi, both looking at him with revulsion. Mouth gaping, he coughed up blood, then dropped to his knees. "I'm…" he whispered in a strained voice. "I'm… not sor… sorry…" And he collapsed to the ground, hair frozen in a state of black roots surrounded by pure white, eyes holding just a tinge of red, and never moved again.

Yugi's hands were firmly clamped over his mouth, a sob escaping his lips anyway. The tears ran freely down his face. He couldn't believe it, what had just happened here, who Yami had just killed. The teen glanced at his other half, who stood on the spot as if frozen. His eyes were glazed as he surveyed the scene…

The blood was everywhere.

It covered the walls, the ceiling, the body on the bed and the corpse at Yami's feet…

And the Pharaoh, in all his regaling leather glory, leaned over and was violently sick.

**

* * *

Me: It's over. I hope you enjoyed the fruits of my little twisted mind. By the way, there's a bit of symbolism in here for how Ryou has always lived his life. Point it out, and you get a virtual cookie and a hug.**

**Thanks for reading. By the way, this is going to become a manga. So you know. You can find it on my deviantART page (see my homepage of my profile) when I start posting it.**

**Love you all.**


End file.
